Make me whole
by MisaPummelman
Summary: After Burt finally wakes up, Kurt wants to thank the one person who got him through it. S2, PucKurt friendship!


**Title**: Make me whole

**Pairing**: Can be seen as PucKurt, but no kisses or anything. Basically just a really close friendship, or a boyfriend-boyfriend relationship if you want it to be that.

**Summary**: While Burt was in a coma, Kurt was struggling. His dad was maybe dying, all his friends were trying (and failing) to help by singing songs about God, and his face looked a mess after all the crying and non-sleeping long nights.

The club really wants to help him, but no one can get through to him, until one day when it all goes to hell.

He finally accepts help from a surprising source, and this is his thanks.

_Text _=Lyrics. The song is _Pieces _by _Red. _

You should really listen to the song before you read this, as it is an AMAZING song. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Glee belongs to Fox and the song Pieces belongs to Red.

Kurt walked into the choir room, feeling happier than in a long while, his dad was finally awake! He was still weak, and he had to stay at the hospital for another two weeks, but he was not in a life-threatening situation anymore. He was really going to be alright.

His clothing was still horrendous (and the same from the day before, he had spent the night at the hospital with his dad and hadn't had time to go home and change), his face was pale and sunken in after all his crying and after not eating much the last three weeks and his hair was greasy and floppy. But he was happy, and a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

As he walked into glee a few minutes to late, he bowed his head and went over to mr. Schue and asked if he could tell the class something.

After getting permission, he walked in front of his small group of friends and lifted his head, small smile still on his red-bitten lips.

"My dad woke up last night," was all his croaky voice managed before he was surrounded by cheers and hugs and kisses, going from one pair of arms to the next. It was all just a blur, really, but he relished in the touches, especially those by a pair of big muscly arms and a strong chest. He actually laughed when Finn hugged him so hard he was lifted up from the ground, even though he slapped his arm playfully when he was sat down.

"I just wanted to thank you," Kurt said after everyone found their seats again. "I know I have been a pain these weeks, but I believe I have good reason for it." This was met with a chuckle. "You know I don't believe in God, and I'm sorry that I might have hurt you by not really accepting your help, as it came from good people, even if it might not have been exactly what I needed."

He took a deep breath and looked at each of his friends' faces. They were all smiling back at him, even Santana and Quinn, and he felt really loved.

"One of you, helped me specifically," he continued, not looking at anyone in particular. "I don't mean to say that the rest of you were not helpful, but this person was the only one who really made me better." There was a smile in his voice now. "I won't say names now, but I know you know who you are." This was met with a confused chuckle.

"You took care of me, stayed in my empty house with me, cooked dinner for me and fed me when I refused to eat. You made sure I washed and brushed my teeth every day, and you didn't even bat an eye when I raged at you, screamed at you for hours before breaking down, then you instead of becoming angry and leaving me, as I deserved, you took me in your arms and let me cry to my heart's content." The guys in the room were looking at each other, trying to figure out who of them it might be as they knew it was one of the guys. The girls were awing and some had tears in their eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you, for taking care of me, for holding me together and sticking the pieces back together." With this Kurt went out in the hall and came back with some of the stringers from the school's orchestra. Then he went to the piano and had Brad move so he could play himself, something that surprised the clubbers as they didn't know he could play.

Then the music started, slow and beautiful, just Kurt playing the piano. After a while, the violins came as well, then a guitar and then Kurt started to sing.

_I'm here again_

_A thousand miles away from you_

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tried so hard_

_Thought I could do this on my own_

_I've lost so much along the way_

They were surprised at the level of emotion pouring from Kurt; he was spilling his whole soul into the music.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

Now there were also drums, barely.

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

Then he sang the chorus again, while the music slowly built up in a crescendo. There was a instrumental part, before they saw Kurt draw a breath and got ready to sing out the next part, which they knew by the music would be rougher.

_I tried so hard! So hard!_

_I tried so hard!_

They were looking at him in awe, even Mr. Schue, as he poured his feelings of desperation, need and sorrow into the song.

The music slowed down again, as he sang (almost whispered) the last chorus.

Then, there was silence as they stared at him, slunk over the piano as his body heaved with harsh breaths and sobs, arms clutched to his chest. They could hear him whisper; "Please, please…" before he lost the little volume his voice had. They had never seen Kurt like this, and it was kind of frightening. Brittany was crying; her sobs muffled by Santana's shoulder as the Latino laid her head on top of her best friend's. Mercedes and Tina held hands with theirs in their own eyes, looking at their best friend but didn't know how to help him.

They were all surprised when Mercedes was pushed back when she started to get up to help him, the hand doing so tan and distinctly male. Puck pushed past the front row of seats and walked slowly toward the crying countertenor.

"Puck, what are you-!" Rachel's not-so-quiet whisper was silenced by Puck's glare, before he turned back to Kurt and lightly touched his shoulder, drawing his attention. Kurt's blue-green eyes looked up at him, and he threw his arms around Puck's neck, clinging to him as if letting him go would mean something worse than death. Puck carefully lifted the light teen, smiled slightly as Kurt wrapped his feet around his torso, while his own hands flitted to Kurt's thighs to hold him up. One of his arms went to rub his back as he walked them back to his seat, stroking his hand through Kurt's hair as he calmed down, the club looking on in shock.

"Wait, Kurt was singing to you?" the question came from Rachel. "No, Hobbit, he was singing to the other guy he's clinging to, of course it was Puck!" that was Santana.

That made the whole club start talking at the same time, and getting louder and louder to be heard over the increasing noise. Kurt just shrank together more and burrowed into Puck's firm chest.

"Noah, please," the plea was so silent Puck almost didn't catch it. Puck just pulled Kurt tighter to his body.

"Hey, shut up!" The room went silent. Kurt hid a smile in Puck's neck, gently kissing the skin which made Puck grin goofily. The girls awed again, and the guys smirked while Finn looked away, uncomfortable.

He leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear, making the boy shiver. "Want me to take you home, princess?" Kurt just nodded, content in Puck's arms. He rose and carried Kurt with him towards the door. "Imma take Kurt here home, let him sleep for a while. I'm sure you understand and let his other teachers know, right Mr. Schue?" even Will understood that it was an order and not a question. As they went out the door, they heard the noise-level enter highs abnormal to even their glee club as they all talked at the same time again. Puck just smiled down at Kurt drowsing in his arms, his head a good heavy weight on his shoulder.

Yeah, another one shot from me! :D I'll update my other fics as soon as possible, but I am a bit busy with school at the time, so it's a little difficult ^^

This was inspired by the song Pieces by Red. Listen to it, it's amazing.

English is not my first language, and I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Probably some grammar errors or whatever.

Reviews are much appreciated, lovelies.

Misa.


End file.
